The side lengths of a triangle are 14 cm, 48 cm and 50 cm. How many square centimeters are in the area of the triangle?
Answer: Shrinking the triangle by dividing every side length by 2, we recognize the resulting set $$\{7,24,25\}$$ of side lengths as a Pythagorean triple.  Therefore, the original triangle is also a right triangle, and its legs measure 14 cm and 48 cm.  The area of the triangle is $\frac{1}{2}(14\text{ cm})(48\text{ cm})=\boxed{336}$ square centimeters.